<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soundless whispers between closed Doors by He11Haven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712235">Soundless whispers between closed Doors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/He11Haven/pseuds/He11Haven'>He11Haven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Worship, F/M, Loving Sex, Reverse NTR, Romance, The good soft shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:09:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/He11Haven/pseuds/He11Haven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not an NTR fic, the work starts off as such but focuses more heavily on the relationship between Pyrrha and Jaune. So if you’re worried about NTR there isn’t any. If you’re here for the NTR then it won't be in this fic. Follow Pyrrha as she is faced with a difficult decision that may cause her to lose the perfect life she's collected in beacon</p><p>[Reverse NTR] [Commission] [romance] [M/F]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Soundless whispers between closed Doors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mess- Ed Sheeran</p><p>See the Flames inside my eyes<br/>
It burns so bright I wanna feel your love<br/>
No, Easy baby, maybe I’m a liar<br/>
But for tonight I wanna fall in love</p><p> </p><p>For the record of anyone reading this. This is not an NTR fic, the work starts off as such but focuses more heavily on the relationship between Pyrrha and Jaune. So if you’re worried about NTR there isn’t any. If you’re here for the NTR then it won't be in this fic.</p><p>__________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Each step carried with it a new terrifying weight. The echoing cattle of her heels against the tiles floor of Beacon Academy, the long halls once familiar and warm now a cold stone towering over her and threatening to shrink at any moment burying her under its imperial weight. The cascading halls endless with the horrific threat weighing down on her even as each step brought her nauseatingly close to her detritus destination. </p><p>Pyrrha Nikos, walking through the halls of a dorm not her own, even if the paint was the same, the door identical, the layout just mirrored. She felt like that was more applicable now than ever before, she felt mirrored, in a world familiar but so unlike her own. </p><p>She was here for one reason, Cardin Winchestor. </p><p>He… He knew something that he shouldn’t and now, now her hand was forced, neck laid bare and waiting for him to sink his teeth into her flesh, tearing it open like a wolf, to leave her bloodied and lifeless. Not literally of course, but at this moment her life was over, not if she had any hope of being a huntress. Not if she wanted to stay at Beacon, or ever be allowed to attend a huntress academy.</p><p>Towering; his door a looming figure that made her arch her back to read his team’s nameplate on the front, the whole world felt like it was bending over on her, making her dizzy, nauseous. It wasn’t fair, she did it for good reasons, she was a good person, but now…</p><p>She knocked. Foot steps. The creaking of the door, it felt like an eternity and she bathed in her, wishing nothing more than that this second would last forever as gut wrenching as it was. Because what came next would be harder than anything to come.</p><p>“Pyrrha, good to see you, you’re right on time!” Cardin had a friendly smile on his face and for a fleeting moment Pyrrha thought maybe he had changed his mind about his vivid, awful threats.</p><p>“C-Cardin. Yes. Of course, I uhh.. Didn’t want to upset you.” She said, her voice trailing off from its normally chipper candor to a meek rolling tone.</p><p>“Come on in, make yourself at home, get comfortable.” He moved out of the way and let his prey into his chambers, he didn’t even need to go hunting for this one, so rare was it for a deer to wander into the wolf’s den of its own accord. </p><p>His room was messy, shirts strewn about from the four boys, beers on the windowsill, some empty some not. His textbooks piled but with half empty boxes of fast food left out in the open air. It smelled like squid and old meat, it was rancid. She had nowhere to sit besides the clothes covered bed and feared she might get lice from even being remotely near that surface, so she opted to stand instead.</p><p>“I.. I’ve been thinking, I don’t know if I want to go through with this. There must be something else I can do for you, surely.”</p><p>“First off don’t call me Shurley.” Cardin cracked a smile but it was clear Pyrrha wasn’t in the mood for jokes. “And secondly if you don’t want Ms. Goodwitch to find out about your dirty little secret then you better get with the program, girl.” </p><p>He stepped forward with the threat, closing the door behind him and turning the lock, a threat Pyrrha couldn’t help but shrink back from, her only exit blocked off, she knew she could fight off Cardin but assault him would only make things worse, so much worse.</p><p>“Y-you.. Please, Cardin…” Her voice was weak, hands clenched in front of her shoulders shaking a little. “J-just, please just let me go…”</p><p>“You can go, but I’m taking you, and Jaune down with this one.” His whispering words carried a harsh reminder that she really didn’t need, she hadn’t just put herself on the line. Jaune and her had only been on a few dates, they hadn’t even committed to being boyfriend and girlfriend yet but she was head over heels for him. Now because of her stupid mistake he was in risk of being expelled just like her.</p><p>“You cheated... “ He whispered into her ear, roaming behind her with his hands over her shoulders, running over her soft velvety pale skin. He was overpowering, grossly touching her like she was a toy, his property. “You snuck into Goodwitch’s office, traded out Jaune’s paper with another one to give him a better grade. Did you think no one saw you enter the office? Did you think they wouldn’t take pictures?”</p><p>Pyrrha was tearing up now, little beads at the corner of her eyes. She thought she was being a good girlfriend, she hadn’t been thinking it was wrong or that it was against the rules. Jaune wouldn't have even known, they weren’t getting those exams back, just getting the results, no one would have known. She shut her eyes tight.</p><p>“I own you now.” Cardin growled right into her ear, tongue lolling out to run over her pallid flesh, a shiver of disgust ran up her skin and she recoiled from him. His fingers wrapped around her collar, pulling her back as his voice got more aggressive. “That means you’re going to do everything I want, and today that means I’m going to take pictures with my cock in your mouth so I can send them to you while you’re on dates with that cuck, Arc.”</p><p>“Y-you can’t!” She shouted back at him which only get her a harsh slap to the face, knocking her back a step holding her cheek.</p><p>“Keep that up and I’ll make you bend over and take my cock up that tight ass of yours, I own you now, unless you want your shit stick of a boyfriend to find out you’re the reason he got expelled.” </p><p>Pyrrha turned her head to the ground. “T-this.. This is blackmail, its rape.” Her voice was meek, shaking.</p><p>“I know damn well what it is.” He growled, grabbing a handful of her hair and lifting her face up so he could get right in her face, her eyes shut tight. “You might scream no, but I’m going to make you love it, you’re my personal cocksleeve and trust me you’re going to cum so many times around my cock you’re going to be begging me to use you every moment I’m not filling your whore body with my cum.”</p><p>Tap. Tap. Tap.</p><p>The sound of wood on wood.</p><p>“Mr Winchester.” It was Ozpin’s voice.</p><p>Cardin made a threatening glance towards Pyrrha, making it clear that the second she didn’t play along and if she said anything to him, Cardin would bring up the evidence he had that she had faked Jaune’s exam.</p><p>He unlocked the door and opened it a crack to look at the smiling Ozpin, he seemed so calm, level as he did during every speech he made. “Good afternoon, sorry for the unannounced intrusion.”</p><p>“N-no problem, Teach.” Cardin stuttered out, obviously nervous that Ozpin might have overheard. </p><p>“Now normally I wouldn’t come to do this personally but one of the teachers said you weren’t in class and that you were feeling under the weather, so I came by to check on you.”</p><p>Cardin let out a breath of relief. Then tried to mask it as a poorly acted cough. “Y-yeah, no I’m fine.” He lied through his teeth.</p><p>“Good, Good.” Ozpin nodded with a sagely wisdom unbefitting the situation, Pyrrha trying to stifle her sobbing so that their headmaster couldn’t hear. “If you need anything you should be able to call, I’ll make sure someone brings you something for a flew or headache, you should really get some rest. I’ll be on my way then.”</p><p>“Y-yeah than-nk you, Teach.” Cardin managed to weeze out. </p><p>“Oh. One last thing.” Ozpin, who was turning to leave, put his foot in the door to stop it from closing. “Would you listen to this for me?”</p><p>Ozpin pulled out his scroll, playing a sound recording from a call. “T-this is rape… I know damn well what it is.” The recording played with two very familiar voices, a single male and female. “You might sa-”</p><p>“There are two officers down stairs who would love to speak with you. They have a few questions.”Ozpin pulled open the door and made direct note of the teary eyed redhead sitting on the floor. Putting his hand on Cardin’s back who looked dumbfoundedly towards Pyrrha. He hadn’t considered she’d sink the ship just to take him down with her, the thought obviously hadn’t crossed his mind.</p><p>As Cardin left the room Ozpin just gave a heavy, sad sigh. “You did the right thing…” he paused. “We’ll speak of your punishment at a later date, first we will deal with Mr. Winchester.”</p><p>This was the best outcome, Pyrrha told herself, a shaky breath leaving her throat. She really wanted to Cardin to back down, the more he doubled down the worse that knot in her gut got. She dreaded this outcome more than anything else, knowing that this deal she made with Ozpin would be the end of it, it hadn’t sunk in that this was the end of her time as a huntress. </p><p>At least she saved Jaune.</p><p>She reminded herself. She’d saved others from the cruel bastard that would have done to others what he wanted to do to her if given the chance. She’d put Cardin away for a long time and managed to save the man she loved.</p><p>Tears streaming down her face, this whole thing was all her fault, and no doubt Jaune hated her for her. He had almost been expelled because of her, she deserved his ire. Deserved that hate.</p><p>________________________________________</p><p>Pyrrha knew she had to pack, Ozpin would give her the notice of expulsion and then she would be gone. It was easier if she packed while her friends were at class and left to stay at a hotel until it was all over. </p><p>Looking at the door to her room she felt a melancholy fill her stomach. A shaky breath leaving her throat. Why did it hurt so much to say goodbye? She didn’t want to but her friends were so kind, so wonderful, now she’d be leaving them, Leaving the man who looked at her for the first time like she was a person.</p><p>Her hand wrapped around the golden door handle and turned it. Maybe she could keep her uniform for memories, she wondered, looking down at its buttoned surface, hand running up over the red blazer towards it’s collar. She stepped into the room, eyes trailing up to look at her bunk. </p><p>She paused.</p><p>“Jaune?” He was supposed to be in class but instead he was standing beside her bunk a teddy bear in one hand and a bundle of roses in the other. He seemed as shocked to see her as she was to see him. Then she realized that from her hand running over her shirt she was cupping one of her breasts and pushing it up like she was trying to hold it out for him.</p><p>Both of them pulled their hands down with a bright red blush over both their cheeks. “Y-you’re skipping classes?”</p><p>“I told them I was sick..” The silence carried after that line hung so loud in the air. The door closing behind her the only sound in the air.</p><p>What was she supposed to say? How could she even hope to apologise?</p><p>His eyes were looking down at the ground, his beautiful face scrunched up trying to avoid her eyes. She felt her heart ache for him, he looked like he did the first day she confessed her feelings to him.</p><p>After a training session she’d knocked him back, she thought she’d really hurt him, he got back up smiling bright and commenting that he was glad she stopped holding back on him. Her heart fluttered so bright she decided she didn’t ever want to hold back when it came to him, that she would give her all to make him happy. He’d been so embarrassed, blushing up a storm, like he couldn’t believe that she really had a crush on him, every fiber of her being wanted to reach out and hold him, pull him in close and feel his heat against her chest like she had that day.</p><p>“Ja-Jaune-” She tried to speak.</p><p>“This is so embarr-” He spoke up at the same time accidentally cutting her off. “Oh, you go first!” He interrupted himself.</p><p>“No! Uh you go, I spoke over you.”</p><p>“No, I was just going to be an idiot, you first!” His face turned towards her and there was a bashful smile played out across his features and she couldn’t help but smile at how cute he looked eagerly trying to let her speak up.</p><p>Both of their lips curled into a wry smile before they broke out into a fit of giggles. Jaune settling back onto oher bed and sat down covering half his visage with his palm. Pyrrha stumbled over, feeling ever so exhausted from the truly awful day she had.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” He offered, looking at the two objects he’d brought it. “I still have no idea how to treat girls, I got you these hoping you’d feel better and I’ve been sitting here realizing you probably don’t want flowers.”</p><p>“It is a little bit like I’m dying.” She admitted, still feeling a few little giggles come up with her words. “Besides I’m the one who should be apologising to you.”</p><p>Jaune adjusted looking more serious now, eyes searching hers, a little confusion on his face. “I-I..” She tried to continue. “I cheated, I almost got you expelled, I ruined this wonderful thing, all because I wasn’t thinking.”</p><p>“Pyrrha.” His voice was soft, comforting. That just made it worse.</p><p>“Thank you Jaune… You made this year so full of love and joy… I’m sorry that I ruined everything, for the team, our friends, but most of all you.” She couldn’t hold back the tears anymore, spilling out over her cheeks, she hadn’t wanted to cry in front of him, she told herself she wasn’t going to but her eyes weren’t listening to her. </p><p>Falling down as rain from the heavens, so tangible but existence to transient, little droplets forming damp imprints on her pleated skirt. Streams of effervescent sadness, how could something so simple represent so many emotions, sadness, self pity, shame, it all welled inside her until there was nowhere else to go but out.</p><p>“Pyrrha.” his voice a little more determined this time but she wasn’t really listening, she opened her mouth to keep going, finding it nearly impossible to stop. His hand touched her face, pulling her to face him with his palm flat over her mouth. “Pyrrha.” He repeated for a third time.</p><p>“Hmm?” She tried to make a sound past his hand, sniffling back a few fresh new tears.</p><p>“I’ve never seen you cry before, I think that’s a sign that the world is ending.” He commented, which shouldn't have been funny, it might as well be ending, but Pyrrha couldn’t help but feel herself start to smile. “See there’s that pretty smile, Thought it might be broken but it seems like it's working fine.”</p><p>“Gods you’re such a dork.” She laid her head down on his shoulder, face pressed against the fabric over his chest. She felt an arm wrap around her. Honestly Pyrrha just felt more selfish, pushing her face into him, craving his warmth and in her own self pity she welcomed the comfort he offered. Even if she was the one who should be comforting him.</p><p>“Hey it worked though, got you out of that downward spiral.” His fingers ran through the hair on the back of her head, pale digits through sanguine locks of long flowing curls. “Just tell me when you’re ready.” </p><p>His voice was low, calming, giving her all the time she needed to collect herself, just patting her and holding her close, letting those harsh rasping sobbing breaths ebbs out of her in increasingly infrequent bursts.</p><p>Until finally she pulled her face from his shoulder, though still she stayed, laid sideways against his chest now. “Jaune, I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“You have nothing to be sorry about.” tantalizing words, forgiving, so inviting to let them wash over her in their forgiveness. Taking his extended hand would be so simple, it was a good person’s obligation, something he had to say to try and make her feel better. What a horrible baited hook to wave in front of her, so delicious but so corrupt. Pyrrha couldn’t imagine a world where she deserved this forgiveness.</p><p>I should mention not because of anything to do with Cardin. She would have let her career perish in a heartbeat if it meant that Cardin got put away for the scum he was. But the hole in heart of that festering duality, two horrid, putrid choices brought on by such a small stupid mistake. Have her love expelled, or betray that trust he put in her, to protect him? </p><p>She chose of course the former, thinking at the moment that exposing her actions would have also caused him to be expelled. So of course the choice was easy, but the lingering doubt that maybe she could have suffered to keep him safe, laid dormant like a parasite laying under his skin. In some world maybe she would have taken the other choice and that thought made her sick to her stomach. She couldn’t, not just because of her revoltion of cardin but in most part because, with every cell in her body, she loved Jaune.</p><p>“I’m sorry you had to go through that.” Jaune breathed into her hair, warm tingling wisps of peaceful love etched into the very air itself.</p><p>“I risked your whole future for something stupid, then got myself mixed up in something terrible.” Pyrrha felt so pathetic, ashamed of herself, she was supposed to be strong, to hide these fears and anxieties. </p><p>It just all rose up to the surface. She couldn’t stop it.</p><p>“That must have been really scary.” He didn’t judge her, didn’t tell her that he approved or disapproved, he just understood, calming her with soft elegant words and reassured her that he was listening, that he cared. “It’s okay now though, it’s all over.” </p><p>“It is not though, is it?” Her voice crept into venom, lingering with an edge. “I’m going to be expelled Jaune…I cheated, I talked Ozpin into letting you stay but there’s no way..”</p><p>“So did I.” Jaune commented, resting his pointed chin on the top of her head,  she could feel his sigh before she heard it, rattling against his chest. “I cheated to get into beacon in the first place.” His hand kept running over her head. “You deserve to be here so much more than I do Pyrrha.”</p><p>“Jaune.”</p><p>“You’re an amazing Huntress, so talented, strong, a natural born leader.” Pride welled up in her, it wasn’t compliments she hadn’t heard a million times before, so stupid that from his mouth they made her swell with emotion like she was hearing them for the first time. So humbled but so uplifted. “You’re my partner, not just in combat but in every aspect of my life. Pyrrha I love you.”</p><p>It was the first time he’d said it to her, they really hadn’t been dating long enough for.. Well she felt it too, of course she did! But, wow he said it! Her head peeled from his chest, eyes wandering through his for any hint of flattery of misleading desire. She found only sureness and earnesty, strong, beautiful eyes looking back at her. </p><p>“I love you and I’m not leaving you.” He continued. “I don’t care where you go next.” His hand found her’s, fingers rolling over the lines of her palms until his digits laced with hers. “If they expel you, I’m going to drop out and go with you wherever that leads.”</p><p>“Jaune you can’t!” She was touched, down to her soul, heart thumping in her chest as her whole body warmed with affection, she wanted so badly to scream yes, let them run away with each other. He should hate here and yet here he was, reassuring her that they would be together forever. “Jaune you should hate me…”</p><p>“I could never hate you.” His tone was determined now, serious. “You did that because I’m not doing well in school, because I’m falling behind.” His brow creased.</p><p>Pyrrha hadn’t even considered that he blamed himself for this, it was clear he didn't -really- blame himself, he wasn’t drowning in it, but he blamed himself before he blamed her. What had she done to deserve such an amazing man in her life? New fresh tears rolled at the corners of her cheeks. “Jaune…”</p><p>“I’m going to try harder… I’m going to be better Pyrrha. So don’t blame yourself.” His hand gripped hers tight and his hand on her shoulder pulled her back until their foreheads were touching. “Don’t give up either, please, I need you. I love you so, so much.”</p><p>“J-Jaune.” Her voice was a whisper, his brows furrowed up in a sad little twist. How had she been so stupid to think that he would hate her? She was never more sure of his love, never more sure of anything in her life. “I love you too. Gods I  love you so much!”</p><p>Then she pressed forward, lips against his in a harsh hot moment. It was chaste, cute, but holy gods above was it heaven, walking on clouds, flying, every sight and sense in her life had never been better. His lips were soft, clinging to hers with a little openness to them to let his shocked little breath escape into hers. Her heart jumped into her chest, her hands squeezing his tight with her free palm pressed against his chest, feeling that steady thrum of his own beating behind a pleasant layer of muscle. </p><p>Her hands found his face, fingers trailing over every inch of his chest, dancing over the skin of his throat before finding his chin, letting go of his hand to hold his cheeks on either side of that dashing, handsome face.  Teeth coming out and scraping across his upper lips, before pulling back, only to dive back into his mouth, harsher this time, driven by that delicious feeling of devouring his breaths, chasing the high they brought and the morphine from that grating pain. </p><p>Pyrrha dove in farther, hands moving from his face to past his shoulders with her strength pinning him down onto the bed on his back, her body pressed flat against his. Feeling the way his chiseled perfect body spread her soft plush chest around him, grinding against her own muscular stomach, arms. It drove pyrrha wild to feel it against her, they hadn’t been this intimate before, not even a kiss, hand holding, dinners, she’d kissed his cheek after a date once and now she was grinding against every ab and pectoral of that stunning adonis body she’d been hungry for since seeing his dopey smile in the training forest. </p><p>“I love you~” He growled into her lips. She whimpered, melting on top of him even as she pushed him into the mattress harder. </p><p>“I love you, Jaune~” She repeated, but when her lips found his they were still aparted, tongue meeting his with the drooling wet impact of their slick organs, a fierce combat of delicious veracity. </p><p>She felt his fingers roll through her hair catching only once but that little bite of pain muffled past his breathy apology, It felt good, surprisingly good. That hungry pleasure she felt was seasoned by it, simmering in that bombardment against her senses. His smell, his taste, the way his body felt against hers, against her hands, the bite of pleasure. Each little mewling sound of desire coiling from his lips, from hers, echoing in the chamber made from their lips pressed feverishly together. Pyrrha had never wanted anything more, and discovering that it was even better than she had imagined it, and now curious about that little bite of pain, she wanted, needed more.</p><p>“Pull my hair~” Her words were fast, escaping along her tongue before she had even played out the sentence in her mind. Jaune didn’t seem shocked, he just acted, her words having this spell over him that made his fingers roll through her wavy red hair. Curling it around his fist she felt her whole body light up with anticipation. What would it be like? Would it be better? Too much? For a second she wavered thinking that maybe asking to be hurt was a bad idea, but before she could even give that thought credence, Jaune pulled her hair taunt. </p><p>“Ahhu~” Pyrrha’s head went back with her hair, spine curving and pushing her crochet down onto the bulge in his pants she hadn’t realized was there before, grinding herself against it with the sudden surge of euphoria erupting inside her. She’d touched herself, her breasts, her pussy, even tried seeing what a finger against her ass felt like before deciding that she would need to prepare mentallt for that one a tad longer. But the eruption of pleasure that flooded every vein and muscle of her curvy body rocked her like nothing before. Her teeth found purchase in her lower lip, pulling it with a wide bright smile on her face, a low dangerously sexual moan rolling through her throat like gravel. </p><p>“Good?” Jaune's voice sounded confident, she liked that, loved that way his voice changed when he was giving orders to his team, when things got real and he had to get commanding.</p><p>“Very much so, yes~” Her words came out around a little blood in her mouth from her lip. She was sitting up now, in his lap, her skirt pulled up and around the meeting of her wet panties to the bulge forming in his school uniform.</p><p>“Here, let me try something.” He spoke as he rose, coming to a sitting position with her face nestling into the crux of her shoulder and neck. Jaune putting his teeth against her skin, tongue finding her first, a slick little lick before he bit down onto her flesh, electing a harsh gasp from her throat, one that turned eagerly into a moan.</p><p>His nibbling bringing greater and more desperate moans from his lover. Hids hands roamed over her stomach, over her sides, one still wrapped firmly in her hair, pulling back to expose more of her delicious throat for him.</p><p>Pyrrha loved his hands roaming over her, wanted to feel his skin on hers the way his chin brushed against her collarbone, but more intimate. Her face, her throat, her hands, all so forgein, so delectable in their debased desire. But she wanted something more lewd, hands on her stomach, over her back, feeling the skin she kept hidden under layers of armour.</p><p>How far did she want him to go? How far did he want to go? She wanted to see him, all of him, would that make him uncomfortable, would he think less of her? She couldn’t imagine a world where Jaune didn’t want her as much as she wanted him, but should she touch him? Should she move him to touch her? Did he want to make the first move, it would be more proper to let him do it, wouldn’t it? Letting Jaune lead, seeing this small bit of dominance slowly take hold with each red mark of his teeth on her skin. How far would she let him go, though, she wasn’t sure where the line was, if Jaune pushed, would she give him her everything? Pyrrha couldn’t imagine a world where Jaune would ever push her to do anything.</p><p>But then again with the way he was devouring her neck, only breaking away to push his lips back to hers. A heavy open mouthed kiss with his tongue rolling over hers, something more dark and desperate, hungry, the grinding of his bulge against her mound getting more intense the hotter they both got.</p><p>Dry humping was only so exciting, they both needed something more, the dull thrum of pleasure from the multilayered interference between them greying the sensation. “Pyrrha.” His moans sounded so sweet, words dotted with pleasure and desperation. Words filtered directly into her waiting mouth with hot breaths wafting over her jaw and throat. “Pyrrha… I want to see you.” </p><p>The intention of his words were clear.</p><p>Pyrrha pulled back, just a little so that her nose trailed along his like a bead of sweat rolling over his slick sheened skin. A little nervousness creeping into her tone, suddenly very self conscious of a body she’d never once thought of as something to be nervous about. “I-, all of me? Y-you want to see me?”</p><p>“I’ve never wanted anything more in my life.” His earnest tone clawing through that well in her stomach. A flattery growing inside her, she’d never felt so gorgeous in her life, it was that feeling of standing in a crowd of people cheering for her all over again. To think Jaune could make her so weightless, soaring in the antigravity just from the way he looked over the subtle curves of her wrinkled uniform. </p><p>“I… I want that too.” her humbled voice peeked with a cute little twist to it, one that felt so bashful, so unlike her. It was a good unlike her, vulnerable, a craving she’d have so long. To give in and let someone finally take all that painful control from her. It brought a red hint to her chest, blue flooding down her kissed, reddened neck to the swell of her pushed up breasts. S-she did have to show him though, she couldn’t just simmer in the breathless, overwhelming feelings of anxiety, excitement, a little lust. Fingers fumbling with the buttons of her jacket, peeling it off and letting it fall onto the mattress below them.</p><p>“Wait-” Jaune stammered, as she reached for her white blouse. “C-can I?”</p><p>Fuck yes. Pyrrha preened inwardly, chewing her lower lip and nodding with a desperate eagerness she hoped didn’t come off as too easy or needy. Though from the way his leering gaze loomed over every inch of her form, he didn’t seem to care if he did notice. That drawing hesitation, his hands moving slowly towards her body made her swallow hard. The anticipation too much, way too much, she needed something, some release from it. </p><p>One hand found its way to her side, thumb running just next to her navel, fingers tickling her flesh under her shirt. The other moving to her clavicle, picking at the first button to let her creamy pale flesh open to the heated air of their room. It made her skin prickle, goosebumps roving over the expanse of her arms, just a sudden flash and disappearing as easily as it came.  His fingertips grazed her collarbone, retailing down to the second button, over light sweat covered skin until it hooked under the second button, popping it free to expose the first part of a delicious line of cleavage.</p><p>Pyrrha felt her breaths coming faster, seeing her skin start to be exposed little by little. One of her hands came up to her face to bite down on her knuckle, the other pressed flat against the muscles of Jaune’s stomach. Each little bruch of his fingers sent shocks of pleasure down through her spine, rippling over her flesh like the surface of a pond, still in the morning dew until his form touches the surface, making her whole body ache for his presence against her one again.</p><p>The third and forth buttons came down together, popping free to reveal everything that they wanted. A long deep line of titflesh drawn from the pressure of her too tight bra pushing them down, she was obviously much bigger than outwards appearances gave way. Fighting with a loose bra would have them hitting her in the face. Two huge orbs of pallid titflesh, larger than his head, gods pyrrha wanted him to push his face between, to see if they were actually bigger. </p><p>She wished that she’d worn something sexier though the idea of wearing something sexy to go and get Cardin arrested turned her stomach, so maybe her plain white bra and panties were more than enough. Still the way they hugged her tits, flesh pillowing out over the rim, digging in their plush mass and making them even more monstrously huge. </p><p>Really though it was just how in awe Jaune looked, eyes roaming over her, the way her blouse hugged the underside, pushing them up even more. But she was done waiting for him to get the courage to pass this point, his seemingly frozen frame upcoming and just staring. She grabbed onto his wrist, pulling him in and putting his hand around the soft fleshy mound of her tits, palm flat against the fabric of her bra with his fingers sinking into her skin, moulding her tits to fit the shape of his hand.</p><p>Holy- Wow! Pyrrha felt her brain simmer with the heat rushing through her body, blood rushing to her cheeks and making her whole face a bright crimson red. Electricity ran through her chest unlike anything she’d ever felt, so forgien his hands felt, a feeling she’d already crave even while he was still groping her. Fingers kneading her most sensitive spots with fumbling precision. Clumsily pinching her nipples through the fabric, kneading its maulable flesh, pushing them together to make that deep line of cleavage even more inviting. Pyrrha mewled in desperate little sounds, whimpering from being teased so badly, her nails digging into his shirt, ripping it with her nails while her knees pressed hardly together. </p><p>A man’s touch felt this good? She’d known pleasure from herself, or rudimentary toys, but her body had been a bastion for war, honed in combat and trained relentlessly. Yet here she was brought down by two fumbling hands, groping her chest and pinching her nipples, pulling on them, his tongue along the top of one up to her collarbone. Leaving a nice slick trail of saliva that made her wince at the cold. She felt so weak, so vulnerable, she was practically dripping through her panties with how wet that made her, how her guts twisted with need and desire at the prospect of being dominated so easily. </p><p>She hadn't even realized Jaune had opened the front clasp of her bra, not until gravity did its work and her tits sagged off to the left and right, perfect heavy orbs showing their sheer magnitude and weight, and a delicious opening of her chest. Pyrrha tried to cover herself up but it was mostly in vain, embarrassment driving her hands, panic causing her tense up from her laying down position.</p><p>Pyrrha did have one little secret, something she had hoped to keep from him, and it wasn’t the mole at the top of her tits just barely hidden by the bra. No it was her nipples, pretty pink, wide areolas that hid, well, hidden nipples, sinkers. Where her nipples should be they were instead sunken into her tits, only coming out when she really worked on them, they were so sensitive and she was sure they were weird looking, something that would turn a guy off immediately, she had hoped to warn Jaune before he started.</p><p>Instead, he looked amazing, drowning in her body, even pulling her arms away, though she was stronger she could that there was no resisting him, that her body couldn’t muster the energy to deny him. Her hands above her head, pinned by the wrist with one of his palms, he grabbed hold of her right tit, kneading it between his fingers with a slow methodical grinding. “Pyrrha, you’re so beautiful, holy… So beautiful… God damn.” He breathed listlessly. </p><p>He got more bold this time, Pyrrha could feel him more with more determination, one still gripping her fat wobbly tits, kneading it while the other lay painfully unabused off to the side. While his other hand roamed from her side, gripping her tightly, down to the hem of her skirt, its pleated fabric met together only by a zipper on her hip. Without even a warning she heard the sound of it being pulled down, loosening her skirt to the point it would slip off easily if she even stood up.</p><p>Though his thumb did hook under the hem, pulling it down to her knees. Revealing her pale creamy thighs, her thigh high socks, panties and the two buttons of her blouse all that remained to cover her modesty. His eyes roamed over every inch oof her skin, drawing up from the edge of her socks where their thick flesh came out overtop their hem just ever so slightly, Over to her wide supple hips, trailing over her smooth slender stomach, the row of hard muscular abs, slender if muscular arms under her impressive, stacked chest two perfect melony orbs. Her deliciously tender throat, to her cute blushing face still staring up at him. Her heart skipping a beat when their gaze met. </p><p>“You’re so beautiful.” He breathed, a warm breath against her tender chest. </p><p>“I love you so much Jaune.” but there wasn’t time to just let him gawk at her, it was her turn now. Swallowing down hard she pushed back on his chest “I want to see you too.”</p><p>That look of lust that flickered through his eyes made Pyrrha tense, her whole body going rigid for a second, it felt like she was leaking, she was gods damned wet. Still her fumbling fingers had a job to do. His dress shirt came undone easily, four right in a row to spread it wide, breath hitching at the sight of his wide strong shoulders, the flat valley of muscles of his chest and abs. The curved line leading down from his collarbone between his pecs, a small scar from a training session still visible against his sun kissed skin. That little white line bending with each curve of that rigid structure. </p><p>Her hands explored its firm surface, feeling how hard each packet was, each breath he took making them flex under her fingers. The way he tensed with each grazing of her palms, she was fascinated, seeing how much enjoyed just her touch. How much he loved that it was her, the way his eyes stayed glued on her while she with great fixation moved down over his sides, sliding off the hanging shirt still gripping his shoulders. If he wanted to put his face between her tits like she wanted to press hers against his chest, he really did have better self control than her.</p><p>Because she pressed the side of her cheek against it, loving the contrasting textures between her soft cheek and his hard musculature. Her words pressing against him just as hard “You have no idea how badly I’ve wanted this.”</p><p>She felt his hands through her hair again, not roughly pulling but holding her tightly, pressing against her more firmly, her chest going flat against his abs, she’s wanted to feel what it's like to be pressed up against him for so long now, even in her wildest dreams she could have never imagined the sensation of their skin pressed flush, sweat sticking them together, heat wafting over from body to body. He was so warm, so comfortable. Not to mention how good it felt to have her sensitive bust grinding with each flexing motion against his rigid flat expanse of muscle. </p><p>“You feel so good against me.” He whispered into the top of her hair. Taking a breath of her scent that made Pyrrha shiver with a little shock of pleasure. “But you’re not done, are you?”</p><p>There was a teasing note to his tone, a gravel rolling over each of his words. She wondered when Jaune got so sexy but then again she’d always wanted this. Wanted him to be in control, demanding, take what he wanted from her. Of course she wanted to snuggle up to him after, but she couldn’t help but preen inwardly at how much she injured this side of him.</p><p>“Of course, You must be uncomfortable still stuck in these.” Her body moving back so she could slide off the bed, onto her knees in front of him, first the left, then the right until her hands were on either of his knees. Roaming up towards the hem of his pants, flat of her palms drawing over the length of his thighs, her face coming down to kiss the hard rigid fixture of his abs, first at his navel and then pecking each inch with her soft plump lips until her fingers and lips met the belt keeping his pants up at the same time.</p><p>She wasn’t sure if that was really what guys liked but she’d seen it once in a video and always wanted to try it. To grip onto his belt with her teeth, sinking it into the leather so that she could pull it out of it’s clasp and opening the top button in one swift motion. Her fingers hooked into his pockets pulling down while her teeth pulled down on the zipper, the only thing keeping his trousers from falling down to his ankles. Easing them down with each tug at his waist, the anticipation killing her.</p><p>When she did ease down his pants, easing them down to the point that she had to wrap her fingers around the hem, to really just yank them off, get that prize she’d been so eagerly and patiently waiting for, Jaune lifted his hips and gave her an easier time. Something that she clearly hadn’t been expecting because she pulled harder than she needed to, getting his pants and boxers down to his knees, a heavy wet impact of something meaty slapping against her forehead startling her.</p><p>Pyrrha let out a startled little yelp from the impact, wincing with her eyes trying to focus on what was in front of her. See there was something she was nervous about, in the few videos she’d seen and what she read up on girls were supposed to like big, throbbing veiny cocks. Which was bizzare to her, she was terrified of taking anything bigger than her fingers honestly and the idea of it being riddled with ugly bumpy veins like it had some disease made her want to wretch. While the idea of stretching, or having her cervix hit by a ‘big cock’ sounded so uncomfortable, rather than pleasurable. So there was a little nervousness to finally seeing that member she was borderline obsessively thinking about, and now here it was.</p><p>It was-</p><p>Well it was perfect. Her eyes pupils probably warped into hearts gazing up at the thick juicy cock looming over her. It was bigger than her middle finger and thicker than two fingers but not larger than three for sure, She’d have trouble wrapping her fingers around it but wasn’t terrified about it ruining her forever. It was maybe seven inches, no larger than that but not quite eight. There was so much relief there, but more than that it was the shape, a powerful vein through the center without any ugly imperfections, a nice crown that was leaking a delicious bead of precum over its slightly curved back length. </p><p>Jaune cleared his throat and she realized that she was just staring… and drooling. Pyrrha flushed even more, wiping her mouth and readjusting her seated position to try and play off her delirium.  Sticking out her hips so that her ass was on full display for Jaune to watch sway back and forth. Pyrrha pressed forward, wrapping one hand around the base of his length she pushed her lips against the tip, giving it a nice wet kiss, letting him feel her plush, soft lips.</p><p>When that got a good reaction out of him, she did it again, just under that handsome crown of his, watching his face wince and contort in little smiles of pleasure. That was what she wanted, preening inwardly that she was able to get that reaction from him. Her tongue slithering along the shaft, from the bottom of that thick, powerful, cum vien all the way to the tip. Picking up that drop of precum and savouring his manly flavour over her tongue, she expected it to be salty but it was savoury, meaty, a little salt but it was almost sweet.  Her lips wrapped around the tip, sucking his crown like a straw and getting more of that delicious seed onto her tongue. </p><p>Pyrrha was so obsessed with getting that man juice, so obsessed in lavishing his cock with love and affection she had completely forgotten about pleasuring him, she just found she enjoyed the act of adoring his meat. Only the open mouthed deep, gravely moans falling from his slack jaw brought her back, renewing her vigor in that slow kissing and licking of every inch to bring even more of those hot moans from him. She wanted to hear him more, wanted to know she was doing a good job, though she did have to fight the desire to just lose herself to the pleasure of service. She was actually getting wet, getting off on sucking his cock. This was something she could really get addicted to. </p><p>Though she couldn’t really explain it, there was something about it, how it twitched when her tongue curled along the underside of his crown, how he moaned when her lips encased his head and she swirled her tongue over the sensitive tip. How her hand slowly stroking over his drool slick surface brought emotions deep in her core up to the surface. She just loved the act, how easy it was and how much joy it brought her. She’d never had an oral fixation before, but now she could imagine practicing these acts on pens or toys to try and get better, to make Jaune moan more and more the next time she got his cock in her mouth. </p><p>She could do this all day.</p><p>But they didn’t have all day, did they?</p><p>Nora and Ren would be home soon, she knew that, he knew that. Not to mention she wasn’t going to be happy leaving it without going the whole way. She didn’t mind taking the lead if it meant they finally got to cross that line.</p><p>Her lips coming off his cock with a wet pop, she started to rise. “Jaune… we don’t have long…” There was a melancholy in her voice.</p><p>His brow curved, an understanding and sadness to the whole act. His hands came to her hips as they both stood, bodies pressed together in a quick easy motion. Her tits pressed against his chest, plush soft titflesh against his hard chisled muscle. Meanwhile the length of his cock was nestled against the soft skin and hard muscle of her stomach, her own slick salive mixed with his dribbling pre smearing against her skin. </p><p>Jaune looked down at her body, looking over her face, her features, taking her in completely, an uncertain look over his face. “Nervous?” He chuckled.</p><p>Which shocked Pyrrha, she hadn’t realized but she was making the same face, a shaky little smile spreading across her face. “I-I mean a little, what about you?”</p><p>He nodded, letting out a nervous little chuckle, one of his hands roamed around her back, feeling his fingertips against the curve of her spine. That made her feel better honestly, that he was just as nervous as she was. “I-I can just finish you off, if you don’t want to go all the way.” He offered, “I didn’t get to return the favour for that blowjob, afterall.”</p><p>The tempting offer of seeing how good he was at eating her kitten was temping, something she might take him up on if they ever got to do this again. They would do this again, she reminded herself, even if she had to sneak back on campus to do it. She shook her head and looked more determined than ever now. “No. I want you Jaune, nothing is going to keep me from you anymore.”</p><p>That shaky smile became more sure on his features, love lingering deep in his eyes, that look filling her with a warmth like she'd never felt before,, how soft and warm his eyes were, how deeply loved she was every time she looked into them. He was so safe, so wonderful, so kind. He really would have just gotten her off as many times as she wanted without asking for anything in return. Gods she loved him. </p><p>“Take me, Jaune~” She whispered, lips right against his ear.</p><p>Her feet left the ground, his fingers wrapping around her with her back supported, She was weightless for a short second before she landed hard against the bedding. Her whole body bouncing from the impact with her tits jiggling in such a delicious momentum. Jaune was on top of her in an instant, his hands on either side of her with that hard rod of cockflesh pressed against her tight, dripping folds. “Pyrrha, I’m not leaving you, I don’t care what happens, we’re going to be together forever.”</p><p>Emotion hit her like a brick, tears welling up in the corner of her eyes. Her hands found his back, nails dragging along that hard muscle around his spine, pulling her face up into the crux of his neck, a hard breath coiling through her lungs. “Hey that is not fair, you can’t make me cry right before you fuck me.”</p><p>“I don’t think you’ve ever said ‘fuck’ before.” He chuckled, feeling his fingers running through her hair again, his lips against her forehead.</p><p>“I would not get used to it if I were you.” Sniffling against the hardle bone of his shoulder. Though that sniffing didn’t stop her from reaching up with a creen of her neck, kissing him down so that his weight was pressed against her. </p><p>His hips slowly ground against her, smearing that wetness between her legs with eager slow strokes. Bumping the head of his cock against her clit. Both of them giving little mewls of pleasure between closed lips.</p><p>Pyrrha’s hands trailed down his body, over each ridge of muscle until her fingers wrapped around the base of his cock and held him steady, her other hand going between her legs to pull her lips to one side and lining the head up with her entrance. Her lips left his, their eyes locked together when he pushed forward, their noses together as their bodies became one.</p><p>“J-au-AUH~” Pyrrha couldn’t help but feel her voice rise, a little sting of pain from something larger than her fingers entering her but she was so wet, he was so gentle, her first time was more painless than she ever could have imagined. Though she guessed from the look of exertion on his face she wasn’t exactly making it easy for him. She tried to untense but every new bump of his cock made her wince and tighten around him.</p><p>If it wasn’t for his impressive strength and her durable body she might have cried out but with how easily their bodies worked together, he started to slide in easier and easier with each second, hilting his hips to hers with their bodies flush and panting.</p><p>It was so new, to be full, to be utterly full in such a perfect way, she wasn’t bloated or feeling like her body was being displaced. It was snug, hitting every sensitive part of her walls, her g-spot without numbing any of it by excessive force. Where a bigger cock might have stretched her more, sure, or caused her pain, which she learned could be pleasure. His perfect cock was like a precision tool built to make every inch of her womanhood shake with electric pleasure. It was so much better than a useless big cock, so much better in every way. </p><p>Her teeth found purchase in his shoulder, holding him tight and enjoying the way he paused before starting to move back and forth into her. Feeling his cock retreat and pull her with it, grinding against her virgin, bloodless folds, wetness retreating along each inch of rigid powerful cock. Until it was just the tip, then he pushed back in, harder than the first time and hard each time after that, hammering into her each sensation of pleasure.</p><p>She could tell the same was for him too. She wasn’t particularly skilled at this, she had no idea what to do and was basically just holding onto him for dear life, hoping he knew vaguely what he was doing, boy how fucking did he ever, but that was besides the point. A slut would have been a better lay, knowing how to tighten or buck back into him, but he didn’t want that, it would have been  miserable for Jaune to have that expectation.</p><p>They were perfect for each other, in heart, soul and body, anyone else wouldn’t have been nearly as good for any perceived imperfection, they were more than perfect for each other. </p><p>The term soulmate rarely ever applied but felt apt.</p><p>Jaune’s fingers wrapped around her hair, pulling on it only slightly as his hips became more frantic. Grabbing her hips tighter and pulling her back to meeting his thrusts. “How’s that? How does it feel? Good?” </p><p>There was an edge to his words, like it hinted on dirty talk, but also he was genuinely checking up on her and that was sweet. “So good, Jaune. So so good! Y-you feel so amazing inside me, keep going! Faster! Mark me, make me yours!” </p><p>Her affirmation only making him swing more widely, hips a blur of motion in a jackhammer down onto her pelvis. Pyrrha felt her eyes cross, vision blurring from the mind numbing pleasure of her creeping first orgasm brought on by another person, to have that control of pleasure torn away so liberating in the fixation of release. She came hard on him, within minutes, his relentless pounding on her g-spot causing her premature rippling orgasm to tighten around him. He didn't stop though, something she was loving but also meant torture. She felt so much pleasure that she was sure her brain was melting in her skull, one eye shutting as her open mouth wailed in wanton moans. Nails drug across his hip, leaving little red lines along his skin. “J-aAHh Fuuu~ KE-keaaap Fuuckingmeee~” </p><p>Words so drawl that they barely sounded intelligent anymore, another orgasm rocking her world, and making her legs tense. He just kept hammering her and the sensitivity from cumming made it only that much easier for the second to burst from somewhere dark and perverse in her mind. She wailed this time, a harsh banshee screech of pleasure that she was sure everyone in the building heard. She didn’t care. </p><p>It was heaven, a wonderful bliss, more sensation that she could care to count coming together. Her entire body shaking from pleasure wracking every pour of her soft supple skin. Her head nuzzled against his frame, toes curling into the sheets of their bed, she could revel in his touch for hours. Revel in the way his hammering hips impacted hard against hers.</p><p>She could feel his balls hitting against her ass, feeling it wobble from each resounding crash. They were so heavy, so full, she wondered what it would feel like, to have him unload that sticky hot load into her. It was a distant thought, behind layers of fog and dust from her melting consciousness. Swirling desire coiling over he sensations driving her to grab at his back harder. </p><p>Feeling his hands coiling through her hair,  getting a perfect handle on her and pulling harshly. “Fuuu~” Her drawling moan echoing in the room.</p><p>From there she started to buck back into him, rolling her hips to meet his thrusts, grinding it against her g-spot while twisting over the rounding flesh of his sensitive fuck meat. </p><p>“Fuck me Jaune! I’m cumming! Fuck! S-stop it- ITS TOO GOOD!~” She pleaded but it fell on deaf ears. He only hesitated for the briefest of moments when she asked him to stop, but kept going when it was clear she was just desperate for a break from the onslaught of ever present pleasure overwhelming her. </p><p>His fingers found their way into her mouth, rough texture digits finding the smooth taste buds on her tongue, rolling between her slick organ, savouring her texture while she flavoured the flavour of her love’s flesh. His eyes boring down at her while he pulled on her hair and manhandled her face. He was so aggressive, her kiss more an aggressive gnawing when he did take his hand away and press his lips to hers. It was more teeth and tongue, a dominance of her than a proper kiss.</p><p>That was how she wanted it though, she loved this side of him, this part that took control and made her his property, his possession. She wanted it, wanted it more than anything else.</p><p>All the while his hips keep going, sometimes slowing down and pulling back on the angle to draw more long drawn moans from her throat, while other thrusts were fast haptic hammering that turned her into a mewling drooling mess.</p><p>Minutes kept going with their position only changing so that he had put her knee through a loop of his bicep and held her legs more apart to deep drill her tight little cunt. Her face was covered in kisses and licks, hair a mess from his fingers coiled inside it, eyes barely lidded as she was sure they had passed the four hour mark but really were only just grazing the half hour. He didn’t tire and only paused to get his hand wrapped around one of her soft, large, bouncing tits so he could man handle it while he slammed into her.</p><p>“I’m going to cum Pyrrha!” He growled, deep into her ear, voice a desperate plea. One which his lover took a great amount of pleasure in, drawing her legs up, one first and then the other, bringing her knees up to her shoulders before he pushed back down onto her. Adjusting only so that he could more accurately fuck her down into a mating press.</p><p>The echoing wet slap of flesh on flesh filling the room, their hot steamy sex filling every fabric with the scent of their love making. He pressed his face to hers, an open mouthed sloppy kiss that had his tongue searching and trailing over hers, fighting against a skilled but delirious opponent. Hell the only thing he regretted about this whole predicament was that he couldn’t see his balls slapping against her perfect amazing ass, watching those two cheeks of pale supple flesh ripple from each powerful impact of his cock into her snatch.</p><p>“Don’t pull out!” She huffed, breaths against his lips. “I want you to mark me!”</p><p>There were plenty of options for how to deal with the negative outcomes, but Jaune knew pyrrha was on the pill, so he didn’t even flinch. There was never a second before this started that he even though about doing anything besides filling her up. That was always the plan and that hadn’t changed after he pushed her down into the perfect position for it.</p><p>Her snug pussy clamping down around him, like a second mouth sucking his shaft eagerly. Her knees pressing her tits together to make them look ten times bigger than they ever had before. Her feel flailing uselessly in the air while her fucked stupid face looekd more beautiful than he’d ever seen it before. </p><p>That was the woman that was going to mother his kids, the woman he loved and the woman he was going to spend the rest of his life with. </p><p>And he was going to blow a fat load inside her so hard that he planned on it beating the pill and knocking her up anyway.</p><p>His balls tightened, the build up and torment of holding back his impending orgasm was finally at an end. Her little pussy had gripped him so tight, her rolling hips urging him to let loose as she tried to milk his cock for all it was worth, empty his balls into her waiting womb. She could feel him get thicker, she was honestly so tight, so tensed from her numberless orgasms that she thought she felt the cum surging down his length. Her body in euphoria when it finally shot out the tip. One large glob after another. Hope ropes of creamy white seed, it was so thick it felt like she could feel the impact of his dense seed. It had a consistency to it, something denser than water, less than jelly, but close. He had saved up for her, and it showed, showed in just the sheer volume of baby batter that shot into her deepest crevice.</p><p>Her cervix held for a time before thick viscous milk spilled out into her womb, she could feel its warmth spreading in her stomach, something deep, maternal sparking inside her, there wasn’t pleasure like being full of her lover’s cum. Nothing like it in the world. It was like being full. But being full in her soul not just her cunt. </p><p>“I’m so full~” She breathed. It felt like the first real breath of her life. </p><p>Her eyes shut and she felt their foreheads touch. It was so small, but so very nice, that little connection meant more to her than he’d realize, but it was amazing. So very, very amazing. </p><p>“Pyrrha we should get married.”</p><p>“Can you ask me when you aren’t quite literally inside me?” They were both smiling, both chuckling, but the silent yes that hung between them was only a matter of time before it was said aloud.</p><p>There was a long moment of just enjoying each other’s presence. Enjoying the feeling of being together, the breath filling his lungs, the hammering of his heart against her chest. Feeling her own skin shiver at the touch of his warmth. They laid naked together on the sweaty mess of sheets, cum leaking of her now empty pussy. Legs hardly working but still feeling the need to shake relentlessly. </p><p>They changed their position so that Jaune was on his back, Pyrrha laying on his side, wrapped around him like a blanket with his arm over her shoulder holding her in tight. “That was really amazing.” Pyrrha mused. “Who knew you could be so rough?~”</p><p>“I didn’t think you hated it.” His voice was gravel, exhausted and like he had just woken up but instead on the verge of sleep.</p><p>“Most certainly I did not hate it, I resent the idea I might have.” Her nose brushed against his pec, grinding her face into his musculature. She wanted to bury herself in him, just lay in these blankets and fall asleep. She knew they couldn’t but the idea was so tempting that for a fleeting moment she danced with the idea of letting sleep take her. The pull of the waking world being more and more torturous as she towed that line.</p><p>“We should probably clean up.” A groaning begrudging pit of anguish forming on his tongue, each word a dreadful syllable that meant less time cuddle post ‘hot bang session’. Though the idea of cleaning up did bring a wonderful idea to her mind.</p><p>Pyrrha had done a little research, just as Jaune had, mostly just how to please their partner. Jaune learned about curving his fingers to find the Gspot, spelling out the alphabet with his tongue while eating her out. Pyrrha has learned about how to tease him, things she could do, a few things she was still very interested in trying out.</p><p>One of them, was the famous and ever sought after. Clean up blowjob.</p><p>She peeled off him with their sweat covered skin trying to keep them close together. He seemed a little shaken to have her pulling away from him. But she wasn’t gone for long, getting between his legs, laying stomach down between his knees with his soft, half hard member now in her hands. </p><p>Tongue stretching out to lap and lick at the surface, tasting their mixed juices on every inch of her taste buds. She could see why people liked it, their flavours were so different. Hers a light, juicy sweetness, like a pungent juicy fruit. His a heavy salty creamy, a tinge of savoury meat in there, thick in its consistency and hard to gulp down even in the tongue fuls scooped into her mouth. Both together made a wonderful cocktail of pleasures that lingered like fine wine in the corners of her mouth. </p><p>She took him between her lips, forgoing licking every inch of his hardening member, sucking it straight from the source while her lips and tongue smeared that delicate tasty pre over her plush, pillowy lips. She took everything he had, going down until her lips were around his base, feeling him harder to the point it curved down the back of her throat, fighting her gag reflex and forcing her to pull off.</p><p>His now painfully erect cock, slick with drool, freshly cleaned and standing directly in front of her face ready for round two. “Oh no, how are we going to deal with this?” Her voice was playful as she started to stroke his length. “I couldn’t possibly leave you wanting, could I?”</p><p>“You’re terrible.” He shook his head, but it was clear from tohe heavy breathing and way his fingers coiled through her hair that he was more than happy to entertain her preversions.</p><p>They were together, everything else came second.</p><p>Especially Ren and Nora who were patiently waiting outside the door, trying not to interrupt but visibly upset they had to wait for the lovers to be done round two before they could come home and change from a day at the gym.</p><p>“I love you Jaune.”</p><p>“I love you too, Pyrrha. Forever and always, no matter what.” And he meant it, regardless of what Ozpin decided.</p><p>_______________________</p><p>Little did the lovers know though, that their plans to run away together, or sneak onto campus at night. Were all for naught, Ospin would later inform Pyrrha that “This school would never punish a victim of a crime, and that for your bravery and service, we can overlook any outstanding circumstances, of which there were obviously none.” </p><p>His words carried with a wink. He walked away before he could hear the cheers and celebration. </p><p>But it was almost every night that the students of Beacon Academy accidently heard the wailing of a beautiful redhead who didn’t have an inside voice when it came to indulging in her lover… her lover and his wonderful, scarily skilled tongue.</p><p>And besides Cardin. They all lived happily ever after.<br/>
The end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>